My Son
by the electric phantom
Summary: When Gibbs found McGee, we were cut off at the most important part. So, here are a collection of scenes that were missing in "Extreme Prejudice." Papa Gibbs and Son Timmy.


**A.N.: Just a few moments I would like to have seen in "Extreme Prejudice." It's all Papa Gibbs and has a lot of McGee, so if you don't like either of those, I suggest you don't read. However, if you do, please read, enjoy, and review!**

McGee opened his eyes to see the bullpen in ruins. He got up, rubbing his head. Where were the others? Were they okay? He turned towards MTEC and saw his desk, all the computers broken beyond repair. He heard footsteps coming towards him. He turned around to see Gibbs.

"Boss?" he asked. Gibbs put an arm on his shoulder.

"You okay?" he asked." McGee thought it over.

He didn't feel hurt. He didn't notice any blood on him. He was just dazed and confused.

"Yeah, I think so," he said, gazing intently at the man in front of him, "You?"

Gibbs said nothing, but turned to his desk.

Gibbs was relieved, to be honest. His youngest agent was fine, slightly dazed, but fine. It was almost too good to be true. Now, he needed to shift his focus.

"Where's Tony and Ziva?"

"Um... elevator," Tim said, not knowing how his boss would react, "Workers are on it," he added. Gibbs nodded and picked up his phone. Whoever he'd tried to call, it was in vain. He put the phone down.

"It feels really warm in here," the younger man said, "I think I'm gonna go get some fresh air."

He started to take off his coat when Gibbs noticed something.

"Hey, stop!" He turned his head. Concern was on the face in front of him.

"What?" he asked. However, his boss was focused on his gut. They both looked down. Gibbs gently pulled the coat away to reveal a piece of glass imbedded in him.

His breathing became faster. How had he not noticed this? He would have slipped into panic mode if it weren't for the gentle hand on his face. He looked at Gibbs.

"Uh-oh."

"You didn't notice?" Gibbs asked the younger agent. McGee shook his head.

The facial expression he had was clearly saying one thing: "Help me."

"You're gonna be okay," he told his young agent. Tim let out a shaky breath. He hadn't been this scared since he was little, sitting on the playground waiting for someone to start teasing him.

"Help me, Daddy," he said. He didn't know where it came from. He had never even called his own father daddy, but he'd said it. A small smile formed on his father figure's face.

"Come on," he said, "We need to get you help."

McGee took the hand offered to him and allowed himself to be led out of the building. A paramedic saw them.

"Are you alright?" he asked."

"I am, he's not," Gibbs said, gesturing to the piece of glass in his youngest agent. The paramedic's eyes widened.

"We need to get you to the hospital," he said.

"But," McGee said, "I need to-"

"Get better, Tim," Gibbs told him, "That's what you need to do."

"But, the case," McGee looked up at him confused. He felt the all-too familiar slap on his head.

"You're more important. We can work things out. No idea how we'll get all the information back," Gibbs looked up, as if hoping for an answer.

"Boss, I know how!" he pulled out the device out from his pocket, "I uploaded all of our information on Dearing onto this."

Gibbs stared at the device, looking confused.

"Is this why you were still in there?" he asked gently. Tim nodded. Much to his surprise, he felt himself being pulled into a hug.

"Don't worry," Gibbs whispered," It'll be okay... son." The young man in his arms looked up at him with wide eyes, looking like he was about to cry.

When they let go, the paramedic led Tim away, so that he may be transported to Bethesda.

After his youngest agent left, Gibbs was angry with himself. He should've known it was too good to be true! He'd been standing almost directly in front of it! He'd been more concerned about trying to save information on Dearing than saving himself. He really needed to teach his team when and when not to be self-sacrificing idiots.

Later, when Ziva and Tony were out of the elevator, Tony asked the question.

"Where's McGee?" the SFA's eyes were wide, darting around, looking for his friend.

"Bethesda," was all Gibbs could say.

"Is he alright?" Ziva asked.

"He's got a piece of glass in him." Tony winced.

"Ouch. Did he seem in pain?" Gibbs smiled at this.

"Didn't even notice it," Gibbs said proudly.

"Will he be alright?" Tony asked. Gibbs nodded.

"I told him to be fine." Tony and Ziva nodded. They knew that their Tim would be fine, especially if ordered so. Still, they were worried.

"What was he doing?" Tony asked. Gibbs pulled out the little memory stick.

Later, Fornell was talking to Gibbs.

"I'm just not sure how we'll get all of the lost information," Fornell said. Gibbs smiled and pulled out the memory stick.

"McGee took care of it," he said proudly. Fornell smiled.

"Your kids think of everything," he said. Gibbs smiled at "your kids."

"Yeah, Tobias," he said, "My son is like that."


End file.
